


I think we are great.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [34]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake Insert, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Bellamy Blake is a Tease, F/M, Jealous Bellamy Blake, Jealousy, POV Bellamy Blake, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bellamy Blake, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "one where guys would stare at the reader a lot and flirt with her and Bellamy couldn't stand it. So he shows the guys the reader belongs to him! I would love it if they weren't in a relationship but him seeing the reader with other guys sort of triggers him and that's when they admit their feelings for each other!"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I think we are great.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Can we talk for a second about the piece of art that "Sex Education" is? The topics discussed? The way they are treated? The acting? Ugh, shoot me dead. Quality. Also, enjoy today's lil piece⋆

b>YOUR POV

God, I loved Earth. I loved the scenery, the smells, the colors, and the rain; but, most of all, I loved the freedom it gave me. And I was certainly glad for the people I had met. My favorite one? Bellamy Blake. Falling in love had always seemed ridiculous to me, something I'd never get to experience and yet, every time I landed eyes on the tall, freckled, snarky leader, I realized that, maybe, loving someone wasn't that bad. I found myself looking for him as soon as I got out of my tent but I knew I'd never manage to tell him how I felt. Why? Cause he was the one guy in camp everyone wanted. Sometimes I wondered why couldn't I have caught feelings for someone less... how could I put it, less out there. Maybe then, my feelings could have been reciprocated.

\- "Someone looks a bit on the moon today." -I heard Octavia walking past me.

\- "I was just thinking."

\- "If you keep thinking about my brother this much, I think he'll start hearing you inside his head at some point."

\- "That'd actually make things much easier."

She turned to look at me up and down as I laughed, knowing that was not the answer she expected from me. She recovered quickly though, joining me in my laughter and wrapping her arm around mine, pulling me with her to start our gun training.

\- "You know what I've noticed lately?"

\- "Impress me." -I eyed her as I picked up a gun.

\- "The guys around here look at you."

\- "Cause they don't look at you?"

\- "I'm just saying." -she rose her hands in surrender- "You're a good flirter, use that talent."

\- "Are you implying what I think you are implying?"

\- "My brother has flirted with you a couple times already. I'm saying you should expand your horizons, see how he takes it since asking him out directly seems to be a lot of work."

\- "You're absolutely right, my friend." -I pointed the gun at my target- "You're absolutely right."

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Y/N was a flirter, that I had had clear since we met. It had almost started as a game, I'd flirt with her and she'd flirt back but we never moved forward with it. It was light between us but I soon noticed some of the guys around the camp had decided to take it a step further, and Y/N had had no issues at shoving their stupidity down their throats. I admit, it was fun, both seeing her walk around with such confidence, dealing with whatever anyone threw at her but, my favorite thing was when her flirting was addressed exclusively to me. That is until I caught feelings; that realization hadn't been fun, especially not when everyone around camp seemed to have decided that flirting with Y/N was their new favorite past time.

\- "You look like you need someone to protect you." -Aaron, one of the older kids approached Y/N as she was walking past us- "And to please you the right way. I can do both things for you."

I couldn't help the snort that came out of my mouth as I heard him; I wasn't sure if he really knew how fucking ridiculous he sounded and how offensive what he had just said really was but, for the look of satisfaction on his face as Y/N turned around, I don't think he did. Y/N landed eyes first on me, raising an eyebrow my way before she looked at Aaron.

\- "I think I'll pass your really tempting offer." -the mocking tone in her voice took Aaron by surprise- "Because one: I can take very good care of myself." -she rose her shirt just enough to reveal a gun; I patted my back realizing that was, in fact, my gun, fighting the smile that was trying to make its way into my face- "And two: I can also please myself without your help and, if I wanted anyone's, I'd ask them myself."

Her eyes immediately moved to me, Aaron too embarrassed to say anything else; a smile on my lips at her implication. Her flirting was too subtle for these kids to understand. _Oh, but I do._

\- "I'm sorry..." -Aaron babbled- "It's just... Bellamy always does it and you never complain."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes so I decided it was my turn.

\- "There are ways to imply that you wouldn't mind sleeping with someone without being a jerk." -I walked up to her, a smug smile on her lips as I did- "She's very good at keeping herself safe and out of reach, that is true."

\- "I am, and you are getting too close." -she tilted her head, taking a small step back; a very small playful step that made me wonder how she'd react if I just crashed my lips with hers- "We wouldn't want the rest of the camp thinking you got a favorite girl, right?"

\- "No, we don't." -I smirked at her, stepping closer to her again and moving my hand towards her shirt, raising it up just enough to reach my gun, allowing my fingertips to caress her skin- "Thank you for keeping it safe."

She winked at me, watching me put it inside my pants and covering it with my own shirt, pouting a bit as I showed no more skin. She shrugged her shoulders, winking at me and walking away. I bit my lip, watching her go, trying to get my thoughts together.

\- "Man, how do you do that?" -Greg sighed as I walked up to the group again to resume my part of the job- "You're the only one able to keep up with her."

\- "That's not true." -I hated to admit it but there were a couple other guys who really seemed to know how Y/N did things- "Atom and Ryan are always around her."

\- "Well, that's true."

**\------------------------------------------**

The next time I caught a glimpse of Y/N, she was working patrol with Atom; everything seemed pretty normal until I decided to do a walk around camp myself, catching three guys staring at Y/N with hunger in their eyes. I felt my blood boiling.

\- "Don't you have jobs to do?"

\- "Ah, Bellamy, just who we wanted to see." -one of them seemed way more comfortable around me that I'd have wanted- "We were talking about Y/N."

\- "I can see that." -I clenched my jaw- "Leave her alone."

\- "It's just flirting, dude, we aren't going to hurt her. She has fun, we have fun and, maybe, one of us will get lucky."

The three of them started laughing and I had to count down to ten not to smash their heads on the ground and, even then, it's wasn't easy.

\- "We thought you had more chances than us but you haven't succeeded either so, maybe, it's time for the rest of guys around here to get lucky."

That kind of hurt my feelings. I wasn't sure if it was because of the implication behind it or because I actually liked Y/N and wanted her to be mine once and for all. I shook my head, choosing to yell at them once more to get back to work before continuing to do mine.

That same afternoon, however, I seemed unable to catch a break. Y/N was out of patrol, so she had been working on something with Raven. They were now getting out of her tent and walking towards the food stance to get their rations, which meant they had to walk by the same three guys from before. I wondered how this would turn out for, for once, Y/N wasn't alone when they were clearly about to try something.

\- "I could show you some fun." -one of the kids propped himself from the floor- "Both of you, actually."

Raven scoffed kind of disgusted but I was more interested in what Y/N would do; I knew she wouldn't pass an opportunity like that to show off and to make sure no one talked to Raven like that. Y/N was used to it but she knew Raven hated that lame excuse that they called flirting so I knew she'd do something to embarrass the kid.

\- "Well, don't just stare then." -Y/N approached him- "Do something about it." -Y/N placed her finger under his chin, making him raise his head to keep his eyes on hers, almost daring him to make a move, but the kid was just words, too shy to actually do what I'd do: wrap my arm around Y/N's waist and kiss her until she couldn't breathe- "Nothing? Oh, okay. Not surprised, really." -she took a step back and shrugged her shoulders before putting on a serious tone- "Maybe next time you address me you'll show some manners because if I catch you talking to my girl over there again, we'll have a problem. And not a fun one."

She turned on her heels and walked away with Raven who had a satisfied smile on her lips. I had to hold back my laughter too; I hated to admit it but, every time it went wrong for one of the other guys, I felt like she meant it more when she flirted with me for, as far as I knew, we always had been able to keep up with the other's flirting. I liked to think, maybe, she was just playing with them like they had told me that morning but that, in my case, she actually wanted me to make a move. Or not. Maybe I was just part of the game. Maybe I should have thought about this before falling for her.

**\---------------------**

**YOUR POV**

Was my flirting completely innocent? Yes. Did they know it? Yes. Had they started to answer me? Yes. Was the best part of all of this was the look on Bellamy's face? Hell, yeah. I loved how jealous he got, not that he'd ever admit it to me out loud and I, of course, would never tell him how much I enjoyed it. I had been pinning for him since we met but making an actual move was not my forte and it seemed like a harder and less achievable option the more time passed, so I was doing what I knew I was good at: flirting.

\- "I don't know how you are able to keep up with all that." -Clarke confessed as we both worked on her map of the terrain around us; I knew what she meant, I had, without actually meaning to, acquired a group of secret admirers that weren't so secret nor subtle about following me around- "And don't get me started on Bellamy."

\- "They are annoying but they are harmless." -I shrugged my shoulders- "I can defend myself, don't think I ended up down here for being too naïve."

\- "And...?"

\- "And what?"

\- "Bellamy."

\- "He's hot, yes, I agree."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "I'm not admitting it out loud, he has ears everywhere."

I hadn't hidden my feeling for Bellamy from Clarke, I needed to know she wouldn't freak out if I ever got around to telling him, especially knowing their initial rivalry. She laughed at my statement, changing the subject as we really focused on the load of work ahead of us. I enjoyed it, being helpful and making sure we were all going to be alright. I also enjoyed spending time with Clarke, she had become a good friend, unexpectedly, but surely. Once we got out of the comms tent, it was nighttime so we quickly walked to get some food, sitting down with Finn but I quickly realized this was about to get too sticky too soon so I excused myself as soon as I was done, raising a teasing eyebrow at Clarke who simply shook her head and told me to meet her in the morning. I laughed as I left, knowing all too well about Clarke's feelings for Finn.

\- "I should feel disheartened." -Bellamy's deep voice took me by surprise in the dark- "Betrayed even."

\- "Why is that?"

\- "Someone is making you laugh." -he started walking beside me- "And that someone isn't me."

\- "Oh, don't take it to heart; Finn's just funny like that. He's a natural."

I saw the scold on Bellamy's face from the corner of my eye, unable not to laugh at how jealous he got at the mere mention of any other guy.

\- "Look, you just made me laugh." -I stood in front of him- "Maybe you're a natural too."

\- "I'm a natural at a lot of things."

\- "Too bad you haven't shown me." -I shrugged my shoulders- "Maybe that..." -I pointed at Finn and Clarke, sitting by the fire- "...could have been us by now."

As he turned around to look at them, I left him standing there, making it to my tent, not really wanting to see his reaction. That was as close as I knew I'd ever get of actually saying how I felt. If he didn't get it, maybe he just wasn't interested. Maybe he was just a flirter like me.

**\-----------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

After Y/N's insinuation two nights ago and the fact that she disappeared before I could question her about it, I had been unable to focus, unable not to think whether that meant what I thought it meant. Her flirting hadn't lessened and the guys were getting braver and more creative. I had been wondering how long it'd take me to actually reach my limit now, especially regarding her insufferable way of playing innocent with me. I didn't have to question myself about it much longer, getting out of the comms tent that morning and immediately hearing the stir.

\- "Oh, well, am I going to be entertained by this bunch today?"

Y/N's voice was the first I heard as I approached the dropship, she was resting her back on its side, arms crossed over her chest as a couple guys looked at her from a distance.

\- "Well..." -Ryan started, walking up to Y/N who simply rose her eyebrow at him- "I've been keeping my eye on you since we landed. I'm sure everyone has."

\- "Your point being?"

\- "You seem unable to decide which of us is the best fit for you and, since not even Bellamy is making a move, I'll do it myself."

Ryan took a step closer towards Y/N and she moved from the dropship; I knew she could deal with this, I knew she had a snarky remark coming but I just couldn't control myself any damn longer. I strode towards them, Y/N's eyes landing on me a second before I spoke.

\- "Ryan, leave Y/N alone."

\- "Look, man, I think she's perfectly capable of..."

\- "I said, leave her alone." -I growled, standing in front of him- "She's mine."

Ryan went pale at my statement, moving to the side as Y/N stood there, an amused eyebrow raised my say. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her with me, glaring at the rest of the guys that had been pilling up to try something like Ryan; they were lucky looks couldn't kill.

\- "You're mine, Y/N." -I forced her against the cold metal of the dropship- "You're mine."

\- "Oh," -her hand crawled slowly up my abdomen, a teasing eyebrow raised as she bit her lower lip- "am I?"

\- "Please."

\- "Why?" -she tilted her head- "Why would I be yours? Of the Casanova of the camp?"

\- "You're gonna make me say it?"

\- "I'm not one to settle just by brute force."

She pushed me back, attempting to walk away from me but I had had enough of this game of the cat and the mouse, of her enjoying how angry I got when anyone else flirted with her, of how much I liked her and how much I desired to make her mine. I grabbed her hand, forcing her back to me, her chest hitting mine as she rose a challenging eyebrow at me. I moved my free hand to the nape of her neck, pulling her face up before I smashed my lips against hers. Fuck. I felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins as she grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me down to her, kissing me back hard, almost with as much hunger as I felt. I moved my hands to her thighs, prompting her to jump and wrap her legs around my waist and forcing her back against the dropship again; her hands pulled on my hair as I started kissing down her jaw, her back arching as I licked her showing collarbone before she pulled my head back to her lips, bitting my lower one before I forced my tongue inside her mouth. I knew we were putting on a show; I wanted everyone in the whole damn camp to know Y/N was mine and no one else's.

\- "Took you long enough." -she smirked down at me as we broke apart to breathe, whispering just for me to hear her- "I was starting to think you were losing interest."

\- "You're not exactly easy to read." -I put her down on the ground, resting one of my hands next to her head.

\- "Then how did you know I wasn't going to push you away if you tried to kiss me?"

\- "I didn't." -I smiled- "But I had to try."

\- "I'm glad you finally made a move but I hope this isn't just your need to come out on top of every other guy in camp." -she pointed with her head at the group of guys from before who were now looking embarrassed at the floor; I couldn't help the smile on my face- "Because I'd be really disappointed if this was because of your ego."

\- "It wasn't, but I'll admit that makes me feel good." -I faced her again- "Really good."

\- "So?" -she teased me, I knew she knew what we were really doing here- "You didn't exactly explain much earlier. And I really hope you have a good explanation."

\- "Be my girl." -she tilted her head, licking her lips as she moved her eyes around us pensively- "Fine, fine." -she focused her eyes back on mine with a smile on her lips- "I really like you."

\- "Keep going." -she pulled me to her, raising her head so that we could keep eye contact even when my chest was almost over hers- "I like where this is going."

\- "I think we'd make a great couple."

\- "I mean, you aren't wrong." -she nodded- "I'm great, and you're pretty cool too."

\- "I'm pretty?" -I mocked her.

\- "I said 'pretty cool', keep going and you'll only be 'pretty'."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I couldn't resist taking it with my mouth, lowering down to kiss her again to which she responded with clear excitement. God, was I thanking myself for finally acting on how I felt.

\- "Alright." -she forced me back- "What else?"

\- "You want more?" -I smirked at her and she nodded- "Alright, Y/N, you've spent the past couple of weeks teasing me left and right, flirting with whoever you found around when you saw me and I have to tell you, it's worked. Which is incredibly annoying." -I moved my hand to her cheek- "You're smart, caring and brave. I know I can count on you whenever I need you and you don't get put off easily; god, you're so damn stubborn." -she rolled her eyes- "But you also know how to deal with my own stubbornness, so I guess that's good too."

\- "It really is."

\- "You're funny and resourceful. And let's not talk about hot fucking hot you are." -she started laughing, wrapping her arms around my neck- "I also really like your laugh."

\- "Okay, okay." -she nodded- "I think I get it."

\- "So?"

She didn't answer me with words; instead, she pulled me down to her, her lips soon sliding over mine in a much more gentle way so I simply rested my hands on her waist, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips caressing mines.

\- "I think we are a great couple."

\- "We are."

**Author's Note:**

> **✨As always, feel free to leave me your thoughts down below!✨**


End file.
